


Innocence v. Guilt

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Tony Stark Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Marvel fanart: Created for Tony Stark Bingo 2018. Topic was “Innocent Until Proven Guilty” (T1). Focusing on the notions of innocence and guilt.Left is Tony before capture by the Ten Rings when he was living without care and unknowing about the sins in which he was associated via Stane. Right is Tony after capture, sporting the new arc reactor as a reminder of past sins not of his own, a symbol of guilt despite his innocence. Both sides are laden with themes of innocence and guilt.





	Innocence v. Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel fanart: Created for Tony Stark Bingo 2018. Topic was “Innocent Until Proven Guilty” (T1). Focusing on the notions of innocence and guilt.
> 
> Left is Tony before capture by the Ten Rings when he was living without care and unknowing about the sins in which he was associated via Stane. Right is Tony after capture, sporting the new arc reactor as a reminder of past sins not of his own, a symbol of guilt despite his innocence. Both sides are laden with themes of innocence and guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr page for fandom goodness, other drawings, or just to say hi :D
> 
>  
> 
> [MyTumblr](https://novarain01.tumblr.com/)


End file.
